


Nurses Bedside Manner

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Nurse, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Good Boy Kink, Hand Jobs, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Kissing, Large Breasts, Medical Procedures, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nurses, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock worship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Tails finds himself in a hospital bed with memories missing.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat/Vanilla the Rabbit, Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat/Vanilla the Rabbit
Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nurses (Vanilla x Rouge x Tails Prototype)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389489) by [NaughtyTypingIncoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming). 



Tails opened his eyes and looked around blearily. He was in a hospital bed with a heartrate machine hooked up to him. He winced at the beeping noises it gave off. Why was it so loud? It shouldn’t be that loud. His head hurt and after the pain he had an odd question enter his head. **_How did he know his name was Tails?_**

 _Because, that is my name,_ thought Tails. **_Obviously but why couldn’t he remember much else?_** That thought was even more alarming. _OK, hold on. Take it from the top. The six “w”. **That didn’t make any sense, one of them has an “h”!**_ _No, stop thinking about the issues with the step by step process and first ask the questions._ **_Fine then, the six “w’s” then._**

_Who was he?_

Tails, no…his real name was Miles Prower, everyone just CALLED him Tails.

_What was he?_

He was a fox and had two tails. That explained the nickname. Oh, and he could use them to fly. That seemed…cool!

_Where was he?_

A hospital, it looked like a hospital anyway. Tails wasn’t sure that he had ever been in an actual hospital before, just seen enough through media…so he remembered what hospitals were at least. And apparently what movies, comics, books, and video games were. So, that was nice. Hold on, if he was in a hospital, then that meant something must have happened to him…

Tails put a head to his forehead to make it stop aching only to find a bandage wrapped around his head. That explained the pain and possibly why he couldn’t remember some things. He theorized that it must have something to do with his head injury. _Focus. Finish your six questions first._

_When was he?_

This was the first question he really struggled with. He glanced at a clock that he could faintly hear had a very faint ticking sound that got louder now that he noticed it. He listened for a moment, admiring the way the heart monitor and the clock would sync up or depart from the same rhythm. It was about 11:30. Judging by the darkness outside his window, _he had a window?_ Then if must be almost midnight in that case. _No idea what the date is though,_ Tails thought. _Wait don’t I have…?_

He glanced down at his wrist. A custom watch, _that I made myself,_ looked back up at him telling him that it was the fourteenth of April. _The same day that I…what did I do that day?_ He couldn’t remember.

_How was he?_

The head ache sucked. He felt bruised all over. He felt more tired than he had in his life. _And how much is that?_ And he really needed to pee but couldn’t get up. He felt like crap. But he was alive and that was good. _Oh, that was the dumb “h” question oh I get it now. **Just one more to go please?**_

_Why was he here?_

If he was in a hospital than he must have been in an accident. That was what he was talking about when he jumped the gun at the “Where was he” question. An injury to the head, he was brought here so that he could heal. If that was the case than they could help him with this memory problem he was having.

_What memory problem?_

_**That’s a new question!** But it’s an important one. Do we have a memory problem? **Yes!**_

_What can I remember?_

_**My name, what I am, where I are, when I am, why I am here, and how I got here. I know a lot!** No, that was observing the available information I had at hand and isn’t stuff I “know.” I had to find that stuff out. **But I know it now! That counts!** It does but new question._

**** _What CAN’T I remember?_

_**That’s…! Impossible to know!** OK. New question:_

_How old am I?_

_**I…don’t…know…** See? Stop doubting yourself. Now think: _

_What else don’t I know?_

Tails didn’t know his age, his height, weight, eye color, or anything else about himself. He wasn’t sure if he had any friends or family. He wasn’t even sure at that moment if he even knew how to talk. That thought scared him so bad that he actually said allowed:

“I know how to talk!” his voice sounded week but he heard it.

Alright, so he could talk. That was good. He deduced that maybe he was a little smart. Tails didn’t think this was normally how a person woke up with amnesia did. But it calmed him down, he would get to the bottom of this. What he needed was more information.

He scanned his surroundings. On a bedside table there was a little device with a button on it. He picked it up and looked at it. It was labeled: “push to talk for service.” That was helpful, he needed some assistance now. He cleared his throat, when he had last spoken it had been raspy and weak. He should probably ask for a drink of water. He clicked the button.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

He was answered almost immediately.

“Mr. Prower, is that you?” The voice sounded familiar but Tails couldn’t place it.

“Yes ma’am.” Tails answered, with relief. His last name apparently was Miles Prower after all. It was nice to know that was true.

“I just woke up and I can’t remember anything. Do you think you can have someone come by and talk to me? Also, could you ask them to bring me some water? That would be nice.”

“Of course, Tails!” said the voice, in what Tails thought was a…crooning tone? That couldn’t be right. “We will be right up to help care for you.”

“We?” asked Tails.

“Oh yes. My assistant and myself will be with you shortly to assist in anyway we can.”

“Thank you.” Tails said gratefully. “Um, just so you know, I think I have amnesia? I can’t seem to recall things that I _think_ I’m supposed to know?”

“Oh, we know dear!” said the voice reassuringly. “You have come around a few times today and you were very incoherent when it came to your personal memories from your life.”

“I don’t remember that!” said Tails indigently. Then he though about that statement for five seconds.

“Oh right. How would I?”

“That’s right dear. Don’t worry! The doctor said that you should make a full recovery with the proper treatment.”

Something in her word choice worried Tails and nervously asked a question.

“Doctor you say? He’s not evil, is he?”

The laugh coming out from the device put the fox at ease but he didn’t know why.

“Oh, bless you dear! No, it isn’t that awful Doctor Eggman that you fought against. No, this is Doctor Rabbit and she is a normal doctor of medicine. Dear, I need to get a few items ready for you. Would you mind if I put you ‘on hold’ for a few minutes and then I’ll come and talk to you directly!”

“Uh, sure nurse.” Tails answered, realizing that the women on the other end had not given him her name.

“Thank you, Miles! We will see you soon. Bye~<3” And then the noises from the machine stopped.

Tails stared at the device for a moment, wondering what that last little inflection in the nurse’s voice could mean. He didn’t have his experience at his disposal so he couldn’t make a deduction. All he knew, was that he had liked the way it had sounded. Tails hoped she would keep using that voice, whatever it had been. Tails settled back down to wait.


	2. Introductions

Tails had only been waiting a few moments when the door of his hospital room swung open. He watched as two mobian woman entered, one pushing a trolley with what looked like a jug of water on top as well as a few glasses. There was something very familiar about them but Tails couldn’t place them for the life of him. He dismissed that feeling, when he reminded himself that the woman on the line had told him that he had been conscious early in the day and if he had to guess, talked to both of them already. That must be from where he couldn’t remember them from. 

“Good evening Miles,” said the nurse in front. 

She sounded like the woman over the line. Now that Tails got a good look at her, his heartrate increased on the display behind him. The woman was gorgeous. She was only four feet tall and yet looked like she could crush the world with her thighs. Her outfit had to be the sluttiest doctor (or nurse?) design he had ever seen (not that he recalled all that many.) She had thigh-high socks that ended with leather straps connecting to her skirt. The skirt was far too small and Tails could see the red lacey panties underneath. They matched with her bra that could be seen under her tight white shirt, only being held together by two straining buttons. They were straining so much under the pressure of her breasts, which were large and rather imposing. Her wings gave away what she really was though. Black and wiry, this was clearly a devil come to tempt him to the pits of-

“I’m Nurse Rouge. Good to meet you again Miles! <3”

“Um,” Tails managed. “Nurse…”

“Just call me Rouge honey~” she purred. 

“Rouge, uh, did we know each other before?”

“Oh, we did Tails,” the other woman interjected, causing the fox to look away from the bat for the first time. “We’ve known each other for a looooonnnnggggg time now~”

Tails baulked. If he had been knocked flat by Rouge then this woman blew him away. She was an amazon from where he was standing, with legs that went on forever until they reached the too small coat that she seemed to be wearing. White with red trim, there seemed to be little restraint for the outfit wouldn’t burst if she moved in just the wrong direction. There was one long zipper down the front that didn’t go up all the way and gave up just before her buxom top. Her breasts were large and threatened to spill out of the coat all together. Around her neck dangled a stethoscope the was in danger of disappearing between the woman’s cleavage. On top of her head was a small hat with a little red cross adorned that perched between her long ears that flopped below her shoulders. This was a bunny out for- 

“It’s Nurse Vanilla! Don’t you remember me Miles?” she asked, looking pained that he couldn’t remember her.

“Um…I’m sorry ma’am but no…” said Tails, sad that he couldn’t reassure his friend. 

“Oh that is terrible, just TERRIBLE!” cried Vanilla, on the point of throwing herself on to the fox and giving him a hug.

“Hold up there miss! I’m still quite sore,” Tails warned.

Vanilla relented but not without tears forming in her eyes. “That is so sad, not being able to even be touched by a woman…”

“Buns, for Christs sake stop being over dramatic!” said an exasperated Rouge, filling up a cup of water. “Here honey, drink this.”

Tails took the proffered water as both Rouge and Vanilla sat down on the bed, but not on him as they settled in. Tails took a few sips, the relef evident at the clean liquid. He got the whole glass down before holding it out to Vanilla.

“A bit more please ma’am.”

“Of course!” exclaimed Vanilla, taking the glass. “But stop with the “ma’am” and “miss” calling. It’s Vanilla and Rouge remember?”

“Yes Miss Vanil- sorry, Vanilla,” said Tails.

“Miss Vanilla is fine I suppose,” Vanilla conceded, getting up and filling up a new glass. “So Miles, you have questions for us.”

It was not a question.

“Yes I do,” replied Tails, taking back the glass and drinking a few more sips. “How exactly do I know you two? What happened to me? Where are you dressed…like that?”

“A good start,” Rouge agreed, patting the bed as she did so, right over where Tails legs rested under the covers. “Will tell you all about it~”

“We,” explained Vanilla. “Are your friends.”

“Um. I’m going to need a bit more than that,” said Tails. 

“You know, friends~” Rouge reiterated. “Comes with benefits. Your side squeezes. Friends that are girls. You get it.”

“Wait, we were…what?” asked a very confused Tails.

“We had fun,” said Rouge.

Tails looked from Rouge to Vanilla and came to a conclusion.

“I think you are messing with me.”

Rouge had the decency to fake indignity. “Miles! How could you say such a thing! We had so much together!”

“You are right Tails. We were not all that close. You were close friends with my daughter and from what I understand, Rouge would come around occasionally to aggravate you.”

Rouge pouted. “Kill joy.”

“He has amnesia Rouge. That shits unethical,” Vanilla chastised her.

Rouge blinked. “Wow OK. Miss Vanilla bringing out the naughty words. Sorry Tails. How about we become good friends now, alright~”

“Sure?” Tails agreed.

“Fantastic!” exclaimed Rouge, leaning forward, cleavage swaying under her. “I’ll bet your still confused about all this aren’t you~”

“Yes?” Tails said.

Vanilla patted his hand gently. “We wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” asked Tails, more confused than ever.

“That’s right,” agreed Rouge, moving in closer. “To thank the hero with everything we had~”

“Huh?” Tails was very lost now.

“You saved the world!” explained Vanilla. “You saved everyone from that explosion!”

“Explosion…” Tails did remember some of the explosion. The large missile, the countdown timer, a man with a large mustache, cutting wires franticly, the futility of it, rewiring to contain the blast. Realizing someone was tied to the thing. Cutting them down and flying away with them as the countdown happened. Setting them down in just enough time for it to go off with a loud noise behind him, the shrapnel… 

Tails hand went to his temple, hearing the white noise all over again. Watching as Rouge and Vanilla looked back to him in thanks and then with horror as he got hit by debris. 

“You saved us,” Vanilla told him. 

“I…remember,” said Tails. 

Rouge clapped her hands together in excitement. “I see the treatment has begun already! That is a good sign.”

“Treatment?” asked Tails. “What treatment?”

“To help get your memory back,” explained Vanilla, moving closer to him.

“Oh, what have you been all doing?” the fox asked.

“Nothing much yet,” Rouge told him. “You kept drifting off and not remembering us and you weren’t coherent enough to consent yet.”

“Consent to what?” Tails asked. He felt all he was doing was asking questions but he supposed that couldn’t be helped.

“The therapy of course~” Vanilla told him.

“Is it going to help me remember?” asked the fox.

“AND help you with your bruises,” Rouge added.

“That sounds…good. I consent to that,” said Tails.

“Great!” Vanilla rubbed her hands together. “Just sign this form and we can begin properly.”

From the cart, she pulled a clipboard out from the lower shelf and handed it over to the fox.

“You weren’t before?” asked Tails, taking the offered clipboard and attached document.

“Just some preliminary testing,” sssured Rouge.

Tails shrugged and looked over the form. He didn’t comprehend a word of it. There was some nonsense about “none-liability” clauses and “unorthodox methods” and “exposure to female nudity” that Tails thought probably didn’t apply to him. This was probably one of those forms that just covered everything so that patients wouldn’t sue the hospital. We wanted to hold out and ask more questions but his head throbbed again causing him to wince. Vanilla noticed.

“Oh baby~ what’s the matter?” Vanilla asked, running a hand over the foxes injured forehead.

“Aches like hell,” Tails told her.

“We can help if you need it~” Rouge told him, moving in close and rubbing his shoulder.

To Tails, their touch did bring some relief. Whatever the paper was going on about, it couldn’t be that bad. Tails signed in all the places that Vanilla indicated, dating the spots he needed to, and checking a few boxes. He didn’t even register that one of the “yes” boxes were labeled: “wiling to have genitalia manipulated by female staff.”

The last ‘I’ was barely dotted when Vanilla took it from him, giving it a quick look over.

“Great! All in order. You won’t regret this Tails!”

She placed the documents in an envelope and left the room with haste. Leaving him alone with Rouge. The bat looked at him with a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat envious, or ask Alice if she wanted a date.

“Good boy~ You didn’t ask what kind of therapy that we would perform.”

“There’s more than one type?” Tails asked.

“Oh yes,” Rouge told him. “Many types. In your case, we thought one very particular type of therapy would be just the thing to bring back all your memories.”

“And, what would that be?” asked Tails.

Rouge grin didn’t waver as she moved even closer to the fox. Inches away from her patient she leaned in to whisper to him.

“What else could it be?”

Her mouth was up against his ear and her voice was almost to low to hear. It was breathy and contained strains of emotion that Tails didn’t comprehend. But he could, if only he could remember Rouge’s nature.

“Sexual therapy of course. That should unlock those sexy memories right away~ <3”


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouge and Vanilla make good on their promise and the healing process begins.

Tails looked at Rouge. The way she was on her hands and knees inching closer to him was very provocative.

“I sincerely hope you are joking,” said the fox.

“No joke,” Rouge told him.

“How is having sex with me going to solve anything?” asked Tails.

“You see~” Rouge simpered. “Sex is a very invigorating experience for most people and has a lot of, forgive the phrase, stimulates the brain. Having sex with people you know is going to have a profound effect on you. That should cause a chemical cocktail to swirl around your head and form new pathways. Those roads should shake up old memories. This will help you to remember those memories by making new ones with us thanks to those powerful emotions~”

Tails blinked in surprise. “That…well, that isn’t exactly a good reason but far more thought out than I thought it would be.”

“Well, Vanilla and I do have alternative motives to picking this method of healing,” Rouge confessed.

“No, really? I couldn’t tell,” Tails answered sarcastically.

Rouge began to pull back the blanket of Tails bed. He didn’t try to stop her.

“You see~” she said, laying herself down next to him. “We decided on this action for selfish reasons.”

“And those are?” asked Tails.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Rouge winked at him.

“Rouge!”

“Fineeee!” relented Rouge. “You can’t stand to be teased a little can you Miles~”

“No.”

“You see, when Vanilla and I got strapped to that bomb we thought we were going to die. Then you showed up and saved us! We both were going to reward you with chocolate as a thank you gift, but when you almost died in the process we got to thinking, that you should get more than just sugar treats. And when Cream had told us you were a virgin, well~ it almost decided for us what we needed to do to thank you. After all, if you're going to live, you should live it up right?”

Tails thought it over. It sounded plausible, but the garb and the way they were acting felt too practiced, too thought out for being just the spur of a moment decision.

“You two planned this way before I saved you, didn’t you?”

“Guilty!” confirmed Rouge, giving the fox a thumbs up. “It was going to be a late birthday present-”

“Wait, when was that?”

“Three weeks ago. Happy late birthday big boy by the way.”

“Thank you. Wait, I missed my birthday?!”

“Sorry Miles, but yes. That was another reason we thought that you deserved a special reward.”

“And that is…?”

“Why, that’s obvious!” Rouge exclaimed. “We are going to take care of you until you are all better~ Won’t you like that?”

“And…how long am I going to be here?”

“Vanilla says anywhere from two weeks to a month. Think you can handle that big boy?”

Tails head whirled at the suggestion.

“Two weeks? With you two…being like…well…”

“Like sluts ready for your every whim? Yes Miles. We are really grateful to you~” she blew him a kiss.

“I won’t accept that!” declared Tails with conviction.

“My apologies Miles but the decision has already out of my hands,” replied Rouge innocently.

“What?” asked Tails.

“You already agreed to the therapy, when you signed those papers,” Rouge informed him.

“Shit,” said Tails.

Tails was worried. Sure, the idea of staying here for two or even four weeks didn’t seem that bad but he wasn’t sure that he could handle these two being sexual at him for that time period. He also wasn’t sure if he could physically handle it either.

“Look,” he explained carefully. “I’m bruised like bad produce, my head rings, I’m not sure if I remember you properly and-!”

“And that is precisely why you need this Miles,” interrupted a voice.

Both patient and Nurse looked up. Vanilla had come back, paperless, but now sported a medicine bag with a red cross adorning it. Tails doubted that it contained any actual medical supplies. The doctor locked the door behind her, sliding a latch across the door as well, before walking over to them, heels clicking on the hard floor.

“The paperwork is all filed, and we care ready to go! Tails, we are going to start by taking care of the that headache of yours.”

Before Tails could voice more objections, Vanilla had put her bag down on a side table and snapped the fasteners open from it’s contents, she pulled out a bottle of some liquid and put it down next to the bag.

“We won’t be disturbed for at least four hours,” she told them, unbuttoning her tight shirt. “I saw to it that Miles will be taken care of during that time.”

“Excuse me, how long??” Tails objected before he could stop himself.

Vanilla didn’t take her shirt off entirely, instead she left the very bottom button clasped. She reached around and undid her bra, pulling it off her while leaving her shirt intact. Tails could see through the translucent material and her hard breast pressed against the form fitting garment. But the result was that her front was now bare, with her nipples almost being exposed. She pumped the bottle, making a squirting noise as lotion came out into her hand. After a few more pumps, she brought her hands together and then began applying some to her exposed front like sunscreen. She repeated the action twice before she was satisfied and presented herself in front of Tails. Vanilla was on her knees with her breasts on level with the fox’s face.

“It won’t be long,” she assured him. “But privacy is key. Now, here we go~”

And with that, Vanilla put Tails face between her open shirt and breasts.

“How do my boobs feel Miles?” asked Vanilla, rubbing her hands up and down her breasts. The lotion was staining the already transparent fabric, doting with patches of the rabbit’s creamy fur. Not that Tails could see from where he was sitting at the moment.

“*HMM!*” answered Tails.

“Can you breathe alright?” asked Rouge, now behind the fox and beginning to take off her own shirt. She didn’t bother with the complex maneuver of her medical partner. Instead, she just took it off and threw it to the side, her breasts jiggled in their bra with the action.

Vanilla pulled back slightly to account for the needed air.

“*Gasp* y-yeah,” Tails managed.

“Good~” purred Rouge, now adding lotion to her own breasts. “We don’t want you dying on us now. How’s the head?”

“…surprisingly good,” the fox replied.

“Excellent~” grinned the bat before her breasts encased his head.

“Whoaaa!” Tails exclaimed.

He felt like he was swimming in titty. No matter where he turned, a boob was there to obscure his vision. The pounding in his head felt diminished and as Vanilla and Rouge worked it felt like they were rubbing the pain away.

“Oh wow,” Tails whispered.

Rouge and Vanilla adjusted positions. Vanilla undid her last button allowing her shirt to drop away. Her hard nipples now pushed against Rouge’s, who had similarly ditched her top. The bat bit back the urge to marvel at the rabbit’s voluminous breasts that dwarfed the foxes head and her own, still rather sizable, chest.

Vanilla had squeezed herself under Tails so that the fox was now sitting in her lap. He could feel her brush up against his dick. Not to be outdone, Rouge lowered herself so that her breasts were now massaging the injured foxes back, rubbing her breasts against his body. The bat’s hands also reached down Tails front and began to lightly touch the outside of both Tails’ and Vanilla’s underwear.

The rabbit leaned forward and kissed Rouge, the wet noises overhead caused Tails to squirm, pressure and sound overwhelming him. They pulled apart, glistening off their tongues. Vanilla looked down at the bruised fox lovingly and pulled one breast down. There was a moment where the tip was dragged over his face and an instant where the nipple was in his mouth before the rabbit moved it away.

“Oops. My hand slipped. Sorry Miles <3”

“That’s…fine…”

Tails was woozy now. He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea but at this point, he didn’t care. He felt too good to stop.

“Of course it’s fine~” assured Rogue. “You will be fine. Everything will be okay big boy. Are you read for us to handle your other injures?”

“…yes,” Tails answered meekly.

“Oh~ that’s a good boy~~” Vanilla simpered, pulling him out of marshmallow hell and into a deep embrace. “A very, very, good boy~ <3 If you want to continue to be a good boy, could you turn around for me honey? We need to get that gown off you. That way we can see the injuries and attend them…properly.”

Tails slowly did as he was bid, turning and raising his arms as Rouge pulled the gown over his head.

“Oh-ho-ho yes. Good booooy~” purred the bat kissing him in turn, one hand under his chin. The other rubbing his crotch area. “Such good boys need to be looked after. Don’t they doctor?”

“Oh yes,” replied Vanilla pulling Tails into herself, her breasts now being used by the fox as a pair of earmuffs. “They need so much care and attention. It would be cruel to leave a good boy in such a state.”

The rabbit began to massage the fox’s shoulders while the bat got a few more kisses in on him.

“Oh quite~” Rouge got eventually. “Especially when something so swollen needs to be taken care of. Do you want me to take care of it good boy?”

As she spoke, she drew a finger along Tails shaft. Tails gasped.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please what Miles?”

“Please…take care of me.”

Rouge leaned in one more time, kissing him very deeply.

“Oh, I absolutely will good boy <3”

The bat pulled herself back, her face now on level with the outline of Tails bulge. Her fingers looped around the elastic of the fox’s boxers and descended. There was a moment where the tip was caught in the hem of his underwear before it sprang forth and slapped Rouge across the face.

“Rouge are you alright?” asked a concerned Tails.

Rouge reached up and pulled the length off her and rubbed it absently.

“I’m fine Miles, but holy SHIT you cock is…fuck! This is huge!!”

She finished pulling down the boxers out of the way before turning back to the fox’s member, eye’s bulging in their sockets. It had to be in Rouges top ten, possibly even in her top five.

She licked her lips in anticipation. Rouge began pumping his cock, letting the blood build up as the foreskin stretched out and Tails dick stood erect. The bat licked the sides of the tip, feeling the fox shudder as she held the cock at an angle, kissing the shaft down to his balls. Rouge cupped those in her other hand, fingering the base of him through the folds. Then she took a long slow lick up the front of his dick, passed the foreskin, and all the way to the tip where she teased the fox with a light kiss.

Tails could not do more than moan and squirm as Rouge spat on his dick several times and then lathered it all down the shaft, prepping him for Rouge’s next attack.

“You ready big boy~?” asked the bat.

Before Tails could even nod, she descended on his cock. The head entering her mouth and sensation hitting the fox’s brain immediately after. He wanted to moan but his groans were cut off by Vanilla who had leaned down to kiss him, soothing his nerves as Rouge went to town on his cock. Tails gasped as they pulled apart wanting to make noises, but Vanilla put two fingers to his lips.

“Hush good boy~ You can moan when you are about to finish. We have only just begun. See? Look at her.”

Tails looked down as Vanilla continued, the fingers entering his mouth. He sucked on them, imagining they were the rabbit’s pussy as he listened in horny agony as Vanilla relayed the scene below in hushed sultry tones.

“Look a that bitch sucking you cock. Ha! And she didn’t offer me any. Well, you will have plenty to spare won’t you my good boy~ Hehe. You react every time we say that. ~I hope you don’t get a fetish from it~ hohoho. Look at Rouge dear, see how it all fits in her mouth? What a whore. Sucking it off back and forth. I wonder if you are fucking her throat. No, see the way her cheek bulges? Yeesss. ~~ hmmmmm~~ my good boy’s cock is so tasty~~ Must be hard not to cum with her tongue all up and down your shaft like a hooker on a poll. And the way her tits are flopping about every time she down on your shaft. See her hard nipples sway as you fuck her mouth with you dirty little cock~~ Hmm-mm ~~ oh Miles~~ my good little boy, my little fox boy~~ it getting his little cock rocked so hard right now. It must be unbearable~ You must want to cum so fucking badly right? Just cum in your kinds nurses’ mouth without even warning her~ But you wont because you are a good boy~~ You are going to wait, letting all of that tension build up as she swallows you dick, keep all that cum inside because you are a good boy and want to cum on her big fucking tits instead. That’s right! The big swaying, burgeoning, irresistible tits that are rubbing aaalllll over your back ~~ You want your cock to be engulfed by them. Don’t cha~~”

Tails got a moan around her fingers as a reply. Rouge pulled back with a long breath and panted heavily. She looked up, grinning, enjoying how pent up the fox was. She cupped her own breasts and Tails dick was swallowed by her massive tits.

“Is this what you want big boy~ Do you wanna cum all over your nurses big. Fucking. Titties? Do you want to give me a facial? Will you do that for me good boy~ Will you coat me in you hot. Stick. Cum. Will you make me your bitch Miles?? <3”

“Fuuuuuuuucccckkkkkkkk!!” was all he managed to get out from between Vanilla’s digits.

“That’s right! Good boy!! Here is your treat~” Rouge went down the tip of the fox’s cock peaking out as the bat descended. Tails finally lost it and his hands snapped forward onto the back of Rouge’s head.

“What?” was all the bat got out before she found her mouth once more around the fox’s dick but this time with hands forcing her down and her breasts squeezed around it. She groaned in pleasure.

“Oh-hoo! Good instinct but not the time dear. Here you!” Vanilla called out.

“What?” it was Tails turn to be pulled, but backwards. He was laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling tiles all of them in a checkered pattern. He only got to appreciate them for a few moments before something obstructed his view: the dripping wet pussy of Vanilla the Rabbit.

“Here!” exclaimed Vanilla, sitting down with her slit over the fox’s mouth. “You have enough saliva drooling out of your mouth, that this should be fine!”

The rabbit turned back to Rouge, still sucking on Tail’s cock, deep in obvious enjoyment.

“Hold off dear,” she chided the bat. She reached down and pulled Rouge off the patient. There was a loud pop as the two separated. The bat desperately struggled. Her wings flapped erratically, trying to get the delicious dick back on her taste buds.

“Rouge, stop,” Vanilla scolded.

The bat stopped but looked longingly down at the twitching cock, still soaked with her spit.

“But I want it!” complained Rouge.

“Then take it…” Vanilla paused as she reached down under the bat’s skirt and fingered the wet mess she found underneath. “Here.”

Rouge gasped, then her expression turned hungry. She pulled down her panties, the mesh of fabric dripping with her fluids. She kicked off the garment and positioned herself above the trembling cock, rubbing it against the outside of her folds. Her legs underneath her so that every time she knees, her whole body would be lowered. She spread her cunt, letting the tip of the fox’s cock brush against her, massaging the top of her mound.

 **“You ready?”** both women asked.

“Fuck yes!” answered their patient, his tongue already playing with Vanilla’s pussy as his hands grabbed her thighs for support.

Vanilla made a noise that sounded like she was trying to gasp but had tried to make it polite by muffling it with a hand.

Rouge had no such qualms expressing herself as she let Tails cock enter her. “Ohhhhhhhhh!! Yeeee-e-eaaaa-sssssss!!! OH FUCK! Miles! Oh! That is such a GOOD FUCKING BOY! HOLY-!!”

Rouge reached out for support and caught Vanilla’s hands. Their fingers splayed, interlocking with each other’s as they held hands and moaned. “That’s it Miles~ Fuck her tight little puss! *hmm!!*” Vanilla managed before Rouge crossed the distance of Tails and their disparaging heights and was kissing her deeply. The next few minutes were awash with wet slaps, muffled moaning, and expletives as all three of them played with each other.

Eventually Tails broke. “I’m going to cum!” he got out, lifting Vanilla up just enough to get the words out. “I’m gonna cum like soon!!”

“Baby do not stop!” admonished Rouge speeding up her pace. “Don’t fucking stop! I’m almost-!”

“Me too!!” put in Vanilla, trying not to squeeze Tails head with her thighs. “Miles! Keep going! Keep licking my tight wet pussy!! OH!! Yeah, Fu-u-uck!!”

“Yeah! That’s it! Just like-OH!!!” was all Rouge got to say before she was overcome with pleasure. It was the shaking that did Tails in, who released, fingers digging into Vanilla as he did. That was the tipping point for Vanilla, her head snapped back, liquid coming out of her onto Tails lips. Her breasts caught in Rouge’s mouth, milk dripping from her tips.

All of them shuttered together for a few minutes. The aftershocks making little waves of post orgasm pleasure. It was Tails who spoke first, lifting his head out from under the rabbit so that his head was propped on Vanilla’s sizable lap. “So, will this really help with my memory?”

Rouge took a deep breath, steadying herself, before she bent down and gave the fox a reassuring kiss. “Yes Tails, it really will.”

“We will be here for every step of your recovery,” added Vanilla leaning in and kissing Tails and then Rouge.

“That’s good,” Tails said pulling himself up between the two women. “So, are we really going to be doing this for three and a half more hours?”

“Only if you want to babe,” Rouge told him.

“I don’t want to say that I could get used to this,” said Tails, reaching out a hand and grasping Rouges breast and squeezing her nipple. “But I am looking forward to the next two weeks of recovery.”

Vanilla smiled, kissing the fox’s neck and moving a hand toward his cock. “As are we~ If you find our bedside manner, satisfactory.”

“Exemplary,” said Tails.

“Glad to hear it!” said Rouge moaning at the pressure. “Let’s move on to the second round of treatment~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> I eat comments and kudos for breakfast. 
> 
> If you see any typos please let me know and I can correct them. I had to hurry to get this chapter out in time.


End file.
